My damsel in distress
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: He saved her from hell...in return, she freed him from loneliness. How? (Birthday gift for Aqulia)


**I don't own beyblade ;(**

 **Ah-hem let's go through a new story. I took this idea from a new Indian thirllar movie "Dishoom". My eyes stunned, my hands and feet shivered and my jaw dropped when I saw the movie. Although its story went against some countries (I don't want to mention their names), it was good. So let's start.**

 **It's a birthday gift for AquliaTempestas. Aqulia, I'm not so great writer as you. Moreover, you may find lots of grammatical and spelling errors in this story. I'm not so expert like you. Nevertheless I admire your works a lot. Happy birthday!**

 **Warning: Guns, bad languages, swearing etc. If there was any rating named T+, I would rate my story T+. :P**

 **P.S: Here antagonists will be protagonists and protagonists will be antagonists :P**

* * *

"What do you think, Officer Mystel?" Asked the purple-maned guy, removing the mask from his face, bowing down a bit towards the another young mask-wearer, "Will you be able to do it?"

That guy to whom the question was asked took a deep breath as though he had taken all the oxygen from the environment. His eyes were closed at that time. Emitting the poisonous carbon-di-oxide out of his body through his nosestrills, he suddenly opened his eyes. He also put the mask off from his face. At that time, his blue eyes were glossing like a bright sapphire gem. Slowly, a smirk arose at the corners of his lips. He nodded in agreement finally.

"Think once again, Mr. Mystel." The chief said again, crossing his arms on his chest, leaning against his chair, "It's not the game of any child. If you want, I may send someone with you."

"Mystel doesn't love to share his duty with others." Said he, with a very cold voice.

"Fine then." The boss said, bringing a map of any area out of his pocket. Taking a red-inked pen from the penpot, he circled around a place. He said, "From the private sources, it has been known that a celebration party will take place in this cave. Don't worry, it's located in Egypt, in your motherland." **(I am kinda confused. Mystel is an Egyptian, isn't he? :P)**

Mystel smiled.

"Okay then, good luck!" Said the boss, handing the map to him, "You may leave now."

"Thank you, Sir." He also stood up, taking the map. Then he left the room.

Boris smiled. Mystel was one of his most trusted co-workers. His brain was so sharp that even computer couldn't win against him. He wasn't only cunning, but also very brave. If anybody asked him if he didn't have any fear, he would reply narrowing his eyes, "Fear? What is it? Is it a thing for eating or what?" And about his stamina, endurance and strength? Let's not talk about those things!

Going to his room, he opened the door of his cupboard and took out a pair of supressed 9mm pistols. He looked at them. The black handguns were glittering. He licked his lips once.

"You haven't spilt blood from many days, have you?" Asked he, "Don't worry. Now in front of us, there's a mission...mission Egypt! Going there, we've to play with them. We've to play a game...the game of spilling blood!"

Kissing on them, he loaded them with enough bullets. Those bullets were enough...enough for stopping someone's heartbeats forever. He also took a camera, his mobile phone, microphone and mini-speaker, painkillers both tablets and injections and many other things with himself. Then getting ready, he started his journey.

* * *

The cave was enlightened, even in the dark night. Some torches, candles and oil lamps were attached with the cave wall. The cave was artificial but very gorgeous. It's ground was sandy. There were a lot of people from different corners of this globe. Some were Chinese, some were Egyptian, some were Russian, some were Japanese...everybody was cheering and busy in drinking. Beautiful girls in short dresses were busy to serve different types of soft and hard drinks to the guests. There were another smaller cave in that cave which was designed like the opened mouth of a tiger. It's teeth were made of crystal, glossing in the flames of lights. It's eyes were made of golden valuable gem. It was looking like a real tiger. Besides, there was a cage. It was very large. In that, there was a platform. But the cage was roofless. There was no rooftop above it, excluding the opened sky. **(Remember the regional championship of season 1 of Kai Vs. Tyson. There was the roof but here it won't be.)**

Seeing a dwarf, Mystel went to him. He was drinking a red liquid from a crystal glass.

"Hi little friend..." Greeted the Egyptian, "Can you tell me what is going on here?"

"You don't know yet?" Exclaimed the dwarf, rolling his eyes, "Today's party is the best party in Egypt. In every 10 years, this party comes once. When it comes, it brings joy. But when it goes, it takes joy as well as many lives."

"I didn't get it." Mystel said, being confused a bit.

"Okay then, I'm explaining." The dwarf said, throwing the glass, "Within a few moments, a beautiful girl will dance in front of every guest. She'll be an elf. I mean...her beauty will be able to be compared with the beauty that a fairy usually has. She'll give us a lot of enjoyment. She will dazzle our eyes. After her stunning dance which will create a fire among us, a duel competition will take place among the guests. One bullet, one pistol and one single chance. If you win, you will get the beautiful girl forever. But unless you win, you will get nothing but death."

Mystel wasn't unaware at all of this type of parties, in fact he was experienced a lot in those days. He said, "Can you do me a favor? Please get my name registered in the duel competition."

"Are you crazy or what?" Exclaimed the dwarf, getting up, "Don't you have any fear of losing your own life?"

"Shh...please calm down." The blue eyed tried to calm him in case somebody would get to know it, "At first, tell me what the problem will be if I participate in duel. You don't worry, I'm an experienced player."

"No matter how experienced you are!" The dwarf didn't calm down rather his internal fury rose up, "Are you seeing that guy?" As he pointed at someone, being somewhat far from them.

According to his pointing, Mystel looked at. There was a young guy, around his age. He had long black hair and glittering golden orbs. They were mysterious. His hair was wrapped with a piece of white cloth. A red colored headband was wrapped around his forehead which had a symbol of yin-yang right at it's center. His bangs were trying to cover some parts of his headband. He wore a hong-kong styled clothing. His chest was well-built, each of the muscles of his arms could be seen very easily and his abs were toned. Putting one of his legs on the another, he was sipping some kind of red liquid from a glass. If anybody noticed carefully, he or she could see a slight evil smirk at one corner of his lips. Looks like, some evil plans were being hit upon in his brain.

"I've to admit that, he's cool." Mystel commented.

"He's cool but you are a great fool." Said the dwarf, "You must have two hearts that you have dared to register your name in the duel competition. You know, he's the best duel fighter in this party. You won't believe your own eyes if you see the style of his playing. He's not only an amazing duel player, but also a playboy. He's one of the most wanted terrorists by FBI. What is the crime which he hasn't done yet? He has done every crime. He has mastered in every crime. He's a notorious drug dealer, shameless rapist, most wanted cyber criminal, the king of the assassins and what not? He's the prince of criminal world. He is fond of beautiful girls. Do you know, he will do everything to get the beautiful girl who will dance today. So it clearly says that he will win the duel. Still you have time. If you don't want to finish your life so early, don't register your name."

"This world will just survive for two days, Mister dwarf." Mystel said, chuckling, "What the hell will be living two days more? Didn't you hear a proverb? Being broken being a crystal is thousand times better than surviving by being a brick. Today is my exam. And I will be going to pass that at any cost. By hook...or by crook!"

Hearing him, the dwarf stared at him for a few seconds as though he had seen an alien with eight hands and feet who had landed from Mars just then. Then gradually, a smile developed in his lips. Slowly it got spread all over his face. Clapping, he said, "Bravo! I just wanted to see guys like you at once! Today my wish has been fulfilled. Alright, I'm getting your name registered. Good luck!" As he left the place, singing something.

Mystel sighed of relief and looked at the mini-cave. Inside that cave, two candles were lighting. A man came in front of it and announced, "Dearest guests, sorry for taking so time. And now...you will get to see the beautiful night queen of this night, of this party. She's the queen Cleopetra, she's the lilith, she's the Nefertiti, she's the Helen, she's the Dido and she's everything! Today she'll stun your eyes with her dance. She'll amaze you with her glowing beauty! Let's welcome the pink rose: Mariah Wong!" As the whole audience burst out clapping.

When the man left the place, slowly someone got out from the cave by crawling. To Mystel's horror, he just saw a young lady. Her hair was blowing in the air. It was unfixed and untied. It was pink in color. Mystel just remembered about the soft petals of pink roses. Her honey colored orbs were glittering with excitement. She blinked once, twice. The long and deep eye lashes reminded him about the dense bushes of jungle. Her skin was like cream of milk. The lights from flames were falling on her whole body and being reflected...such a mirror she was! She was wearing a sleeveless pink Chinese dress whose length was up to her knees. Her legs and arms were toned. The dress was exposing her buxome figure and each of the curves of her body that she had. Around her wrists and arms, 2 pairs of golden metalic bands were wrapped. A golden chain was tightly wrapped around her waists. She was also wearing to gold bands around her ankles. A pair of golden and broad earrings were hanging down from her ears. She was crawling. She was just looking like a tigress.

Everybody cheered as she came out from the cave finally. Then she bowed her head and raised it again all on a sudden. Then she started singing:

 _ **What we do tonight, we'll think about it tomorrow morning**_

 _ **We'll count all our sins tomorrow morning**_

 _ **Become mine right now, O stranger!**_

 _ **Because we may not meet in future**_

 _ **We'll go back to our homes tomorrow morning**_

 _ **Let the world say what it wants tomorrow morning**_

 _ **Become mine right now, O stranger!**_

 _ **Because we may not meet in future**_

Mystel suddenly looked at a heavy chaliender and caught it. He started hanging from it. It was enough to take his weight. Everybody started singing and dancing with her:

 _ **I'm ready to get infected by a hundred of diseases**_

 _ **It's not a big deal for me to take the love disease**_

Like Tarjan, Mystel came to her hanging with the chaliender. Leaving it, he landed on the ground. Kneeling down before her, he sang:

 _ **I'll sacrifice my life, if you say so**_

 _ **What's the loss in just saying so?**_

 _ **I'll sacrifice my life, if you say so,**_

 _ **What's the loss in just saying so?**_

The girl frowned and stared at him for a few seconds. A smirk arose in her face as she continued dancing. Mystel couldn't but praise in his inner mind her dancing steps. Her jerky dancing steps didn't let him blink for once.

Dancing, the girl went to a certain raven-haired guy, who was still puffing his cigarette. But when she went to him, he just threw the cigarette and gazed lustfully at her. She seductively leaned the backward of her neck against his shoulder. She sang:

 _ **O stranger, hold me in your embrace**_

 _ **I need you just for a couple of moments**_

The neko-guy licked his lips as though he had seen any tasty food in front of him. Then suddenly, he made her right leg wrapped around his waist. Wrapping his hands around her thin, fatless waist, he almost leaned his face against her face and said:

 _ **Just like yours, my heart is also being selfish**_

 _ **When will you become mine, oh tasty fish!**_

Her eyes just glossed like a diamond for a moment. The raven smirked, trying to pour his hand inside the strap of her dress. Right at that time, the Egyptian appeared. Pushing the raven to the ground, he sang up:

 _ **I'll sacrifice my life, if you say so**_

 _ **What's the loss in just doing so?**_

The girl smiled as everybody became busy in dancing. It was really being very charming to everyone, excluding one. The raven kept staring at the Egyptian who was dancing with his most cherished dream princess.

He saw him, and seeing him, he didn't like him at all.

* * *

"Okay, so how was the dance?" The announcer asked, with a louder voice full of excitement.

Everybody cheered. The sound of their cheering and exclamation was being echoed in the whole cave. Nothing could be heard clearly but it could be understood that everybody enjoyed the function full to the brim.

"Alright, alright." The Announcer shook his head, "But dearest guests, don't get so excited seeing only this. Because, there will be the most thrilling event taking place. Yes, it's nothing but the duel. But in this duel, there is only two competitors. Looks like everybody was scared of the duel master Ray Kon."

Ray waved his hand to everyone was all the guests cheered again. The announcer said, "But we have to say that the new participant has two hearts in his chest that he is going to fight against Ray. Let's welcome: Mystel!"

Now the crowd stopped cheering. Only some whispering could be heard if anybody heard carefully.

"Oh my! Looks like he has a hobby of playing with danger."

"Guys...I think he has been fed up with his life. Or his girlfriend might cheat with him. That's why he is going to commit suicide."

"Lust. Lust has grabbed him. He's thinking if he wins the duel, he will get today's queen. But he doesn't know it's result."

Mystel just smirked once and got into the platform. Ray just stared coldly at him. Slowly, his jaw became strengthened. His blood was being boiled. Fire was showering from his golden orbs.

"You've dared to snatch the food from the mouth of a tiger." Whispered he, "And for that, you have to pay now."

Mystel didn't say anything. Every competitor brought out their own handgun and loaded it with a single bullet. As the referee whistled, everybody started cheering for Ray.

"Come on, Kon! You can do this!"

"Ray, I know, killing this brat is easier than eating food for you. Do it!"

"Prove yourself, Ray! Prove the worth of your name!"

"Ray is the best, all others are the wastes!"

A certain pinkette was hearing these things. Both her hands were tied tightly with two iron chains who were connected with two pillars. She wasn't unaware of Ray's power. She knew that Ray had much possibilities to win the duel although she didn't want him to win. Her eyes were looking hurt. She just imagined her fate if Ray had won the match. Thinking of her ultimate destiny, she gasped once.

The neko pointed his gun at Mystel. The Egyptian didn't do anything. He kept standing there. When his opponent pulled the trigger, he just dived at another corner for dodging the attack. But it couldn't be seemed clearly that he could have dodged tha attack because he was lying on the ground, closing his eyes.

Everybody again cheered as Ray punched in the air for celebrating his victory. Then he went to the body of Mystel, for checking his death.

But destiny must have planned for something else. When the raven knelt down on the ground, his eyes became widened in shock. The gun from his hand dropped on the floor. Because he just saw his dead opponent...winking.

Slowly, the blue-eyed fighter opened his eyelids. He started smirking. Then he whispered, "One gun, one bullet and one life. But your bullet has been finished, Kon. What will you do now?"

"Kon will never give up, stranger." Said he, clenching his teeth. Then suddenly, he jumped. And thanks to his being a neko-jin, he could get himself out from the roofless cage. He rushed to that place where his cherished girl was tied. In front of Mystel's surprised eyes, he pointed the gun at the temple of the pinkette tightly, wrapping his hand around her neck.

Mystel kicked once at the door of the cage. When it was broken, he came out from the cage running and stood in front of that girl. She was shivering with an unknown but known fear. The speed of her breathing was very fast.

"What are you doing?" Mystel yelled at the raven-haired guy, "Have you gone crazy?"

"Sorry beautiful queen, if I've hurt you." Ray whispered once in Mariah's ear, seductively. Then looking at Mystel, he sent a death glare at him and said, "Stranger, if you want her to be safe and sound in front of your eyes, without protesting, throw your gun to the ground and kneel down."

Mystel pointed his gun towards the raven-haired boy. Clenching his jaw, he warned, "Don't you dare killing her in front of everyone! Else, no one will be worse than me!"

"I told you to throw your fucking gun to the ground, not to point that toy towards me!" He roared, like a tiger. "And if you aren't throwing that yet, then fine. See the most beautiful worldly fairy being killed in front of your own eyes."

"You can't spill any innocent blood." Mystel said, "Alright, I'm throwing my gun." As he placed his gun on the ground and knelt down.

The raven started laughing evilly. The sound of his laughter was being echoed in the whole cave. Somehow stopping laughing, he said, "See my dear guests! My respected opponent has surrendered himself just now. It means...he has forfeited the duel. It also means that only and only I am the winner of the match. And as the prize, I'll get this beauty forever!" As he gazed at Mariah seductively. Slowly, he started brushing his lips against her face. Mariah wanted to puke on him in hatred. Tears were slowly streaming down from her eyes.

Mystel couldn't do nothing but staring at them helplessly. He was really feeling very sorry for the girl. If he had won, he would have said to the girl, "Go, you are free from today. Fly like a free bird, blossom like a free flower. Because, today is your independence day." But alas! He couldn't do that.

Taking all the tastes from her face, the raven slowly removed the strap of her dress from her left shoulder. Then no sooner had he been about to place his lips against her shoulder than he gasped once and fell on the ground. Mystel saw some uniformed guy, pointing their respective guns at the guests.

"FBI! Don't move!"

* * *

He was driving his car. At his side, a pinkette was sitting. Her hair was blowing in the air. She was smiling. Mystel looked at her once. She was looking adorable.

"Thanks." She spoke finally, with a soft voice, "For saving my life. If you weren't there, my life would be hell."

Mystel smiled. He said, "Now, you don't have to worry anymore for anything. Because from today, you are free. Go, enjoy your life."

"Enjoy my life?" She asked, "Where will I go? Have you thought once of that?"

Mystel frowned. He said, "Really, where will you go?"

"I think...the slavery was better for me than the freedom." She said, smirking.

"Slavery and betterment? Are you in your sense?" Mystel asked, narrowing his eyes, "Just now you've thanked me for saving you from the hell, haven't you?"

"That slavery was different...I mean full of torture." She said, "But I wanna a slavery which won't be full of torture but full of love and adoration."

"What do you mean?" Mystel asked, being confused.

"I mean...I will be with you." Said she.

Mystel frowned again. He couldn't believe his own ears. Somehow controlling himself, he said, "What? What are you saying?"

"I said I want to be with you." Mariah again said, "I want to live again embracing you. I want to smile again in my own happiness. I wanna be your damsel in distress. Please, don't reject me."

That worked. Mariah's words and speaking styles were full of so much magic that Mystel couldn't refuse.

Thus, he saved her from hell and gave her freedom. In return, she saved him from loneliness. And in this way, he became her guardian angel and she became his damsel in distress.

* * *

 **Okay, so it has been ended. This was my first work on Mystel/Mariah. Aqulia, I must have told you about another idea. That will be a multichaptered fiction, I'll start that work later whenever I get time. Shh...you and Soumita...both are making me obsessed with RaySalima and MystelMariah pairings. But it's a good think that I can think now out of the conventional thoughts. Please accept this tiny gift from one of your admirers, I know I can't write so good like you as well as the others, but don't abandon this. If you don't like it, I'll remove this. Many many happy returns of the day again.**

 **Reviews? Please?! :P**

 **\- Misty :)**


End file.
